Blame It On The Alcohol
by iheartcoco
Summary: Sirius wants a Birthday kiss. One shot.


**I'm still not _completely _happy with this, but I can't sit here editing it anymore, so et voilà!**

* * *

"Pour us some more wine will you, Wormtail?" Sirius called over his shoulder as he stumbled from the living room in to the kitchen.

Lily watched wistfully from her seat on the sofa as Peter uncorked yet another bottle of wine and poured Sirius a glass. She sighed. "God I wish I could have some of that," She said.

"You haven't got long left now, sweetheart," James assured her, kissing the top of her head.

It was Sirius' Birthday and he, Remus, and Peter had been invited over to James and Lily's house to celebrate. The drinks had been flowing for a good few hours now, and Lily, who was heavily pregnant with just over a month to go until she was due to give birth, was the only sober one. James, who didn't want Lily to be the only sober person in a room filled with irritating drunks, had restricted himself to drinking only two glasses of wine, but Sirius was roaring drunk, and only few could handle him when he got to that stage.

Remus turned to Peter. "Here, I'll take that in to him," He offered.

Peter quickly passed him the glass, relief washing over his face, and Remus disappeared in to the kitchen. Sirius was stood by the back door, which was open, staring up at the star strewn sky. Remus smelt the cigarette before he saw it. He wrinkled his nose, he hated it when Sirius smoked.

"Here we are, Birthday boy," Remus sighed. Sirius turned, cigarette dangling from his mouth, and took the glass of wine from Remus, who was suddenly struck by how deliciously sexy Sirius looked at that moment. He quickly brushed away the thought. Those were _old _feelings, they were different people now.

"Cheers," Sirius said in a slightly slurred voice. He inclined his head and glass towards Remus before he downed the wine in less than two gulps.

"If Lily catches you smoking in here she'll have you, you know," Remus said quietly.

"I'm doing it right by the door, she'll never know," Sirius argued.

"Its a disgusting habit. I hope she _does _find out and turns you in to a bat," Remus said, smirking.

"Oh Remus, dear," Sirius sighed, turning around, "Live a little! Go on, you haven't smoked since that time behind the Herbology sheds at school. You know you want to." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

Remus sighed. Sirius could get him to do anything, he always succumbed to him sooner of later. He took the cigarette from Sirius' fingers and, grimacing, put it in his mouth, taking a long, deep drag. "Merlin, that was good," He muttered.

"See how you should always listen to your good friend Padfoot?" Sirius grinned. Remus took a few more guilty puffs on the cigarette and passed it back to Sirius. "Hey, I'm a little upset with you," Sirius said suddenly.

"Oh, and why's that?" Remus asked, bracing himself. It was always best to be wary when Sirius made drunk announcements.

"You haven't given me a Birthday kiss," Sirius said.

Remus took the drained wine glass from Sirius's hands and began to rinse it under the tap. "Don't, Sirius. We're past all of that, remember?" He muttered.

He could feel Sirius's dark eyes boring in to him. "Are we, Remus? Are we really? Because I don't think that I am," He said.

"You're drunk, Sirius. You don't know what you're saying," Remus mumbled, but his heart was beating fast. The icy water dripping from the tap was beginning to numb his fingers and he knew that he could no longer pretend to be busy. He turned off the tap and set the glass down on the draining board, now feeling more nervous than ever.

"Go on, just a little peck. It's only my Birthday once a year, you know!" Sirius said in a mock simpering tone.

"No," Remus said firmly, then, rolling his eyes again, he said, "Fine. _Fine_. I'll kiss your bloody cheek if it will make you stop doing those puppy dog eyes."

"I've always been good with my puppy dog eyes," Sirius grinned.

Remus leaned inwards and quickly pecked Sirius on his smooth cheek. "Happy now?" He snapped.

"You call that a kiss!" Sirius scoffed, "I'm very disappointed in you, Moony. I think I'll call dear Wormtail in here. I always thought him more of a man than _you _were."

Remus lunged forwards, planting his lips firmly on Sirius' smiling mouth. It took Sirius a moment to get over the shock before he relaxed, falling against Remus and wrapping an arm around his waist. Remus let his fingers fall in to Sirius's hair, allowing them to become lost in the black tangles. Maybe it was because they'd had quite a bit to drink, but suddenly they weren't two school boys fighting their feelings anymore, brushing hands when they thought that nobody was looking, stealing kisses in empty classrooms at midnight. Remus and Sirius were _men_ now.

Finally, breathless, they pulled away. Sirius leaned his forehead against Remus's, determined not to loose the moment fully just yet. "Now I'm happy," He whispered.

"And so you bloody well should be. I didn't even kiss Charlotte Singer like that, and I was with her for four months!" Remus said.

"You're longest relationship so far, I think," Sirius mused, "You always come running back to me in the end."

"You cheeky fuck!" Remus snapped, "I do not _run_ back to you, I..."

"Glide? Yes, _glide_, that suits you perfectly, Moony. It's a pretty word. Nice and delicate, just like you," Sirius teased, releasing the drunken giggle that Remus loved so much.

"You chat so much shit when you're drunk," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

Sirius frowned. "It sounds so funny when you swear. It's almost as if the words are too dirty for your pretty little voice," He giggled again, "Nice and delicate..." He began to mutter again.

"I'll show you who's nice and delicate!" Remus growled.

Footsteps suddenly sounded from the hall behind them. "Don't know what's taking them so long," Lily was muttering, "Probably both collapsed on the kitchen table..."

Sirius and Remus instantly jumped apart. Remus pretended to busy himself by inspecting a cooking book on the counter top. Sirius hastily tried to stamp out his cigarette and waft away the smell it had left behind at the same time. Lily gasped as she entered the dimly lit room.

"Sirius! Sirius Black, were you _smoking_?" She cried.

"Lily! No, no, why would I be doing that? Especially when you told me not to..." Sirius mumbled.

"Don't lie to me!" Lily growled, "I told you, none of that filth in the house while I'm pregnant! Do you _ever_ listen?"

Remus slipped from the room, he was finding it too hard to concentrate. His mind was still whirling from the kiss.

Sirius sighed, deaf to Lily's yells as he watched Remus walk away. _Damn_, he thought, _just when things were about to get really interesting._


End file.
